


The Office Affair

by sikakira



Series: Zone X [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hot, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, PWP, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Squirting, cunninlingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikakira/pseuds/sikakira
Summary: A short lesbian pwp: Sangah has a cute and sexy secretary and she can't hold herself back.





	The Office Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Just enjoy huhuhu

~~~~

.  
.  
.  
  


It was that time when the town roads buzzed with cars honking for space from frustrated white colars workers that just wanted to go back home but some people stayed back in the offices to work more.

Wearing a fancy and classy white suit, Im Sangah had her black hair up in an elegant bun, light make up highlighted with wine red lipstick and wore tall black designer stilettos.

With the quiet around her , she kept working, not realizing the late time until she heard a light knock coming from the other side of the thick door.

 

“Come in” she said and straightened her back as the door opened, her vertebrae cracking back into their places.

“Madam, I brought some documents from the marketing manager. He needs your approval” a cute woman entered the room.

She was slightly shorter than Sangah probably because of she always wore shorter heels; she was a little chubbier around the cheeks and hips with an adorable bobby chestnut hair. But the best feature about her was undeniably her pure smile.

She was the secretary Lee Wonhee.

Wonhee had been in the company over three years now and Sangah had nothing but praises for her employee for, she always did a good work. Although she was shy, she still made sure the job was done and she could guess right her boss' intentions in advance sometimes and do the important things without being asked.

“Show me” Sangah smiled a little, her red lips pulling over as she watched the other nod and approach her big office table in a quiet walk.

Wonhee came over to notice how messy the desk was so she first put the documents she was holding against her chest aside, on a chair, then started to clean up a little bit for some space.

She then bent over, her deep cleavage and chest showing for her boss to see.

Sangah stared, obviously, through her oval glasses, at how the large breasts moved at each action, setting some flames down her stomach.

Wonhee's pouty and glossy lips, her flushed cheeks were also very inviting at the time and had Sangah gulping a little.

“Ah Wonhee, could you clean over here too, I think I am done for tonight” she interrupted the woman

“Yes Ma’am” she nodded and walked over to Sangah’s side to clean there as well.

The boss pushed her rolling chair away from the desk to give her secretary more space to work but it was mainly so she could have another view.

Wonhee’s black pencil skirt was pretty short and tight, and because she was bending down now her fair legs were for her boss to easily admire and lust at. Sangah bit the butt of her pen as she lowered her body to peek at the frilly and pink underwear her employee was wearing and her heart raced just like heat grew in her body. She had to loosen her tie a little bit.

“I will do the other side” Wonhee straightened her body and turned around

“Sure.” Sangah smiled at her gently and moved to the left but not too far this time.  
Wonhee pushed her hair back behind her left ear before working.

Her sweet flowery perfume filled Sangah’s nose and had her eyes get even more hungry.

Wonhee’s pouty lips moved often, reading documents to see what they were about to set them in the right pile and her eyelashes batted softly, her light pink eyeshadow making her look more appealing to anyone that had some interest in her.  
Sangah for example.

_Fuck_

Sangah knew she was getting wet and it’s nothing new at all. Being a pervert interested in women had her lusting over her secretary who also turned out to be the boss’ type.

So she could not hold back.  
Her long red nail went for the pale calf, making Wonhee jolt

“Ma’m-?” She yelped

“Shht, I am just taking off something stuck there don’t worry” Sangah smiled

The secretary pressed her plump lips together then turned back slowly.  
The next times she felt a touch, she simply flinched a little but kept her voice low. Sangah smiled. She continued trailing her nails up, enjoying how the other reacted, glancing back once a while shyly

“What is it?” Sangah teased , her hands now directly coming into contact with the soft flesh of Wonhee's thighs

“Madam…” her eyes implored, shiny with tears

“Yes Wonhee?”

As her name was called with such a lustful tone, she bit her lower lip.

_Ah fuck_

Sangah went up further, her hand reaching the underwear and her fingers pressing against the clothed vulva and watched Wonhee softly moan

“Spread your legs” she ordered and the other obeyed chastely, slowly propping her round back up a little more.

Sangah worked her hand more freely back and forth, watching how her secretary reacted on her desk, moaning and bitting her lip lightly.  
She loved how sensitive Wonhee was and how quick her underwear began to soak from just caresses.

“Do you want more?” Sangah asked, voice a little low  
Wonhee shyly remained silent and averted her eyes  
Sangah understood enough. She stood up and took her necktie off to pop some buttons open to ease her heat and took her glasses off as well

“Sit” she ordered and Wonhee obeyed, sitting on the desk and looking up at her boss with anticipation.

Sangah leaned over slowly until her red lips pushed against the glossy ones, kissing them gently as her hands unzipped the other’s top from behind. Sangah appreciated the sweetness that she tasted, probably from Wonhee’s last drink she had and the small moans she swallowed.

Or Wonhee was just that sweet.

Wonhee’s top came off to leave her in a simple white bra for a few seconds. As Sangah had the other open her mouth and legs for her to get deeper into things, she unbuckled the bra as well to reveal the pink nipples and the milky colored tits.

Sangah exhaled a contented sigh as she grabbed into them and groped them gently, moving her hands in a sensual move. She loved the moans that came out of the other woman who completely let herself go at this point.

Sangah kissed the side of her neck, licking and sucking on it softly to avoid leaving any hickey but making her feel good.

“Yes…please” Wonhee moaned with her small and cute voice, eyes closed in bliss and legs opening even more.

Sangah moved down her nipples to play with them, her tongue flickering the hardening pink flesh and sucking on them adroitly. She had the tip of her tongue circle them in a fast pace then push on them before a lustful lapping up.

“Oh yes, more , please” Wonhee moaned with pearled eyes as she threw her head back in pleasure

“Be patient sweetie” Sangah spoke against her breast before grabbing them for another massage and nipple pinching.

  
Wonhee was so easy to please, she reacted to everything, her sensitive body finding pleasure in each touch. All of it had Sangah wanting to play more with her body, over and over again.

  
She pulled her over by her hair for a deeper and messier kiss before kissing her way down; she left pecks on the slightly defined abs and pushed the secretary back down with her hand, to lay on her back atop the desk.

“stay there” she said and pulled the sinfully short skirt off to reveal the pink and white underwear Wonhee was wearing.

“You are wearing my gift and expect me to not want to fuck you, how naughty” Sangah pressed and slid her hand against the vulva once more, watching how Wonhee squirmed under her touch.  
“I am sorry” she articulated embarrassingly , face all red

“Bad girl. Let’s remove this” she pulled on the panties slowly, watching how the vaginal fluid stretched from the panties until it thinned and broke off and she smiled

_Not a single hair, how cute_

“You’re so wet, am I that good?” she asked teasingly without really expecting an answer yet she got one

“yes…” Wonhee replied behind her hands. 

She bit her lower lip before pulling the healthy legs up to rest on the desk, her now naked feet planted on the edge of the table.

It left Wonhee completely bare and legs wide open for her boss to see and admire. Her small clitoris was hidden by her thick labia and only after spreading then open one could see the 'pink goodness' like Sangah loved to call it.

“Such a cute pussy... to think your husband has to see it too” she said as she had her index finger slide between the lips, teasing the clitoris on the way.  
Wonhee moaned deeply, hands unallowed to stay away from gripping the edge of the desk above her head.

“Does he know her wife squirts in the hands of another woman?” Sangah added her ring finger and worked her hand faster, rotating her finger pads against the sticky wet entrance in a teasing pattern.

“Oh my god yes, please” Wonhee panted harder, her eyes already tearing up in pleasure

“Please who?” Sangah smirked as her right hand went to grope her breasts

“Please, m-master” she remembered the rule

“Good girl, I will make you come” she leaned down to kiss the bulge then inserted her tongue between the lips to find the clitoris and lick it reprleatedly

“Oh yes right there master, yes” Wonhee rolled her eyes and curled her toes as her body twitched all over “Fuck, yes” she exhaled

Sangah got even more turned on. She used her fingers to part the lips so her tongue could lick up and down as well as penetrate her secretary’s vagina.

“Oh master” Wonhee moaned “More”

Sangah pushed her large and long tongue further into the sticky wet and warm hole, loving its tightness and sweetness on her tongue. She then caressed the inner thighs, ignoring how much Wonhee twitched and moaned loudly.  
The black hair went back to kiss and lick on the clitoris, more roughly knowing that the other woman was close

“Come for me baby” she simply said and pulled away to quickly rub the small stimulating organ and watched Wonhee squirt heavily and moan loudly. Her whole body twitched as if she was shock by electricity and her breath was stolen away  
“You’re so hot” Sangah said as she kissed her sweet lips “I want to watch you come like this every day” she said between the lazy kisses

She ignored the watery liquid on the carpet and inserted her middle finger inside the brunette, watching her react with an open mouthed moan

Sangah moved slowly, feeling the heat and soft flesh against her finger and admired the disheveled look on Wonhee's face

“More please” she begged so Sangah added another one and carefully pushed them further in

“Does he make you feel this good?” she asked as she kissed her

“No one but you does” Wonhee answered and loved how Sangah smiled wide

“Is that so?” she said as her thumb found the clitoris to rub against in circular motions while the other fingers kept fucking her secretary

“No please if you do that- I…”

“You will what?”

“I will come again...too soon” she confessed yet her right had caressed the black hair's busy arm to ask for more

“That’s my intention” Sangah had her palm come closer to the vulva and her hand started to work up and down erratically, watching how Wonhee's eyes went from surprised to intense then lost, her body suddenly taking notice of the overwhelming pleasure.

Sangah felt how her hole squeezed her fingers, how Wonhee screamed in pleasure and came against her fingers greatly

“Holy shit” Sangah saw all the mess made and smiled “Hey, do you want to come over my house tonight. I would like you to meet my vibrators” she said as she caressed and licked over the fair skin of Wonhee  
The other who barely regained her senses nodded  
.  
.  
.  
“H-hello? Dear?”

[ _Wonhee? It’s late where are you ? I’m starving here_ ]

“Ah…”

Wonhee worked her hips up and down, the silicone cock opening her up and thin fingers groping her firm and voluptuous chest like no one

[ _Hello?_ ]

“I …I am at my boss' place…” she tried to not moan

[ _She dragged you home for more work? That bitch is too much! Seriously you should quit! You can stay at home you know, I can work, we talked about this..._ ]

“No I… **_love_** my job” she threw her head back as Sangah thrust up deep into her with her strap

_Oh- fuuuck_

[ _I know but even my mom says it’s too much, you’re always working and we barely spend time together now_ … ]

“Sorry dear… but I can’t ...stop” Wonhee bit her lip as she moved faster, turned on by Sangah’s beautiful figure on the bed. Her smaller yet gorgeous tits were out, her long raven hair spread all over the red sheets of the large bed; Wonhee just wanted to kiss those thin lips and loose herself in pleasure that this woman gives her

She stopped talking to do so, kissing her and grabbing her right boob with her free hand to lick it suavely. Sangah pushed her head down against her chest as she moaned deeply.

[ … _Wonhee? Wonhee are you listening? What was that noise-?_ ]

“Mnh, yes dear, I understand.. wait for me okay. I have to go.” She cut the call and threw the phone somewhere to focus back on the one under her.

She pulled Sangah up to kiss her messily, hands running in her hair, chests rubbing against each others

“Give it to me baby” Sangah whispered and Wonhee understood what to do. She went down on her, taking the strap oof and licking her up and in, her smaller tongue working her boss open and wetter

“Fuck yes baby don’t you dare stop”

Wonhee felt herself get even more aroused from pleasuring her gorgeous boss, seeing her in such vulnerable and weaker state.

She had to admit to herself that she always wanted to fuck this woman from the very first time her icy stare made contact with her. Wonhee had always felt weak for it.

“Fuck!” Sangah came and breathed heavily eyes closed and body hot. She then stared at the equally messed up secretary and sat up to finger her wet hole up again

“You want more don’t you? You've been asking for it for a while now” she chuckled

“yes” Wonhee whispered in pleasure “yes please”

“Shall we try the vibrators now? I have so many toys…I doubt your husband will see you go back home until tomorrow”

Wonhee kissed her neck and sucked on them, her small hands pinching on the other’s nipples “…Please fuck me more”

“With pleasure baby”  
.  
.  
.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wHEw


End file.
